Amor Infinito
by Kaemily
Summary: Em uma tarde ensolarada, Sakura vai ao cemitério visitar o túmulo de seu amado e falecido marido. Aquele que ela entregara seu coração. E nesta mesma tarde algo acontece... Sakura – Sasuke.


* * *

•-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_• _**Amor infinito **•-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_• _

Nesta tarde, aqui estou diante de um túmulo. Mas não para chorar ou me lamentar por sua perda. Não, nada disso. Uma vez que você não gostaria que eu estivesse fazendo isso.

Estou aqui, lembrando de você. Estou aqui, simplesmente, para homenagear o grande ser humano que você foi, independente se esta vivo ou morto, ainda vou ter você guardado para sempre no meu coração.

E não me importara se você já partiu faz três anos ou um século, pois o carinho que eu tenho por ti e o amor que senti e ainda sinto em cada fibra do meu corpo, em cada célula viva é bem maior que o tempo para te apagar de mim!

E cá estou eu, colocando essas flores em sua sepultura, não para enfeitar onde seu corpo que aqui esta enterrado, e sim lhe dar de presente as flores para sua homenagem. Daquele único homem que amei e amarei. Aquele que sempre me marcará não importa quanto o tempo se passe.

A única fonte da minha eterna felicidade. E já que partiu antes de mim meu querido, mas eu não me permito ficar triste, muito pelo contrario. Esperarei ansiosamente para que a minha vez chegue também. E que após isso eu fique do seu lado e que as nossas almas se unam novamente e agora se tornem uma só. O que a gente sempre quis, apesar das nossas diferenças.

Então saiba que quanto maior à distância que nos separa, maior é a minha saudade e maior é meu amor. E quanto mais longe fica tua voz, maior é o aperto que sinto no peito. O aperto por não conseguir ouvi-la nem que fosse um breve sussurro. Uma breve silaba. A como sinto sua falta, como sinto saudade de sua presença junto a mim.

Ainda posso sentir seus gestos, aqueles que me conquistaram e me fascinaram. E que sempre guardarei na lembrança e a trancafiarei no meu coração.

E saiba que meu amor não é eterno, e sim infinito, por que o que é eterno sempre tem o mesmo valor, e o que é infinito pode aumentar de tamanho. E é isso que me identifica, meu amor é infinito e numeroso, pois é nele que se encontra a cada dia um número maior.

Um número maior de afeto, amor, carinho, paixão, saudade. A, a saudade que tu me deixaras. Ainda posso sentir seu cheiro no lençol da cama, a fragrância que eu amava.

Sakura – "Querido, por mais que o destino nos tenha separado, saiba que ele não conseguiu completamente o seu objetivo, pois nossos corações ainda estão aqui entrelaçados mesmo com a sua morte e a minha vida" – Comentei em pensamentos.

•-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_

Sasuke – "Meu amor, sei que o destino não nos poupou. E sei também que estamos separados. Mas ainda posso lhe seguir como o vento que sempre te acompanhara, pois meu amor é um protetor que quer cuidar de você para que não sintas dor" – Pensei em ver tudo o que ela dizia, mas nada ela enxergar.

•-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_

Um vento confortante soprou diante da mulher que estava ali no cemitério. A mesma mulher sentiu a fragrância que seu falecido marido amava usar. Ela sabia que ele estava ali a ouvindo. E mesmo que ela não pudesse lhe ver ou ouvir ainda podia senti-lo mesmo que de longe.

Sakura – Sei que esta aqui me ouvindo, sei que esta ao meu lado em qual quer momento. E agradeço por não ter me esquecido... – Disse ela para que ele a ouvisse.

E logo o vento tocou-lhe os lábios, deixando um calafrio em seu corpo e seu coração palpitando.

Naquele instante seu coração falhou, sua respiração ficou lenta igualmente as batidas de seu pequeno coração. E ela caiu desfalecida, ali no piso do cemitério.

Sim, aquela foi à decisão que um ser maior tomou, uni-los novamente, pois nada poderia separa-los. Nem a distancia, nem o tempo, nem o destino. Por que cada um sabia da existência um do outro, e eram entregues somente a metade deles. A metade dele era ela, e a dela era ele.

•-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_• _Fim _•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_-_•_


End file.
